fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthropleura
Arthropleura (Ar-thro-plur-ra, meaning "Jointed Ribs") is a relatively large prehistoric millipede known from North America and Scotland during the Late Carboniferous period, added in version 8.0.3. They are herbivorous, diurnal (meaning they are awake during the day and sleep at night), and are famous for being the largest known land invertebrates of all time. It, the Meganeura and the Megalograptus form a trio of the mod's only arthropods, affectionately called "bugs". As an arthropod, it does not drop bones, and will be affected by the Bane of Arthropods enchantment. Adult Arthropleura have a flat, rug-like profile and reach 2.5 blocks in length. Males and females are identical. Arthropleura larvae are a mere 1 and a quarter blocks long and grow up in 7 Minecraft days. As Arthropleura age their colors change from pale biege, to purple, to black with vibrant orange patterns. They can be fed essence of chicken to grow faster, at the cost of hunger. Like almost all other mobs, Arthropleura has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may avoid the player, having a high mood will make it passive. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see its mood. A fossil version of the Arthropleura can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a Mesozoic or Paleozoic-era prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being an Arthropleura. Like almost all other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player with a culture vat. As they are arthropods, they hatch immediately from spawn that must be placed on land by the player. BEHAVIOR Arthropleura is a passive herbivore, and will run away if they are attacked. They will browse the ground looking for plants, like flowers, when they are hungry. Arthropleura are also diurnal, meaning they are active during the day and sleep at night. Arthropleura will interact with scratching posts and toy balls, raising their mood significantly. Adult Arthropleura can breed every five minutes if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. Arthropleura are prey to nearly all carnivores, from Tyrannosaurus to Sarcosuchus and Megalodon to Dilophosaurus and Velociraptor. When attacked they will attempt to run away, but they are not very fast and will probably be killed. TAMING Much like many other species, Arthropleura is tamed by standing within 6 blocks of its hatching. If this fails then it can be tamed with a whip (lowering its mood) or by feeding them (raising its mood). They are controlled with a stick. FEEDING Arthropleura automatically eat plants off the ground when they are hungry. They will also eat from a feeder with plants in them if they can see them. Arthropleura can be hand-fed apples, wheat and bread, sugarcane and sugar, cakes, cookies, melons, carrots, potatoes and baked potatoes, pie, beets, chorusfruit, seeds of all kinds, and ferns. PHOTO GALLERY 2019-09-28 23.26.57.png|Arthropleura wakes up in a Carboniferous forest 2019-09-28 23.30.34.png|Arthropleura and a Nautilus 2019-09-28 23.31.19.png|An Arthropleura under the roots of a Cordaites Arthro.png|Arthropleura preview 2019-09-28 22.20.31.png|Dinopedia entry Arthropleura_dna.png|Arthropleura dna Grid_Arthropleura_Egg.png|Arthropleura eggs Category:Mobs Category:Invertebrate Category:Arthropod Category:Carboniferous Category:Tameable Category:Neutral Category:Herbivore